New Glitch in Town
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: Any better suggestions for the name will be greatly appreciated! When Mr Litwack finds a loose wire coming from the Sugar Rush game and plugs it in he had no idea that the game would malfunction and create a new racer who is ready to have some fun. NO PAIRINGS! Not good with summaries story will hopefully be better! Rated T becuse I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm just giving this a try, it's set after the movie and is base around my OC Lemon Pop (the cover photo) I will give a description though in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph!

* * *

><p>"Okay kids!" Mr Litwak called out to many kids that swarmed his arcade "Time to call it a day!"<p>

Choruses of "aww's" rang around the arcade as the kids slowly moved towards the doors.

Mr Litwak did one final check of arcade, checking around all the arcade games. He moved around scanning for anything left behind or anyone still hanging around. As he did his usual checks he spotted a baseball cap half underneath the Sugar Rush game and bent down to pick it up "Wonder who left this behind… oh well off to the lost and found you go." Before he stood up however he noticed a small wire that was unplugged hanging out from underneath the machine "Those kids," he muttered hopelessly as he fit the wire back into the place he guessed it was meant to be, nothing seemed to happen other than a small bleeping noise made by the game "always messing around with the wiring, guess the culprit dropped this hat." He made his way to the back office where he dropped the cap off in lost and found before leaving the arcade himself.

Taffyta Muttonfudge pulled over to the side of the race course and jumped out of her car.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope pulled up next to her "Yuni Verse (the girl in the Dance Dance Revolution game who gave the all clear in the film) hasn't given the all clear!"

Taffyta shrugged "The arcade's closed and Mr Litwak won't be paying any attention to the games, relax."

Vanellope sighed, Taffyta was right Mr Litwak wasn't known for checking the games unless someone made a comment. "So you gonna be part of the roster race?" Vanellope asked, grinning since she already knew the answer.

"You bet! And this time I'm not going to lose to you, glitch!" She wasn't being mean, oh no, she was being cheeky. It was all part of their pre-race banta.

"You say that every time! Just remember who your president is!"

"About that…" Taffyta muttered "You're really not going to be princess? It's been a couple of weeks since all that so I figured you would have thought it all over a bit more," she glanced up at Vanellope "its part of your programing!"

Vanellope glitched out of cart and over to Taffyta "Being princess just isn't me anymore Taffyta!"

"But-" Taffyta was cut off by a loud bleeping noise which made both Vanellope and Taffyta cover their ears "What is that?!" Taffyta yelled over the noise.

"I don't know!" Vanellope yelled back just as the bleeping stopped. Vanellope and Taffyta uncovered their ears.

"That was odd." Taffyta looked back at Vanellope.

Vanellope was not paying attention; she was too busy looking around for the source of the noise. "What was that…" She muttered to herself before she gasped and glitched into her cart.

"What is it?" Taffyta asked, worried.

"I have to check something!" Vanellope called as she sped off.

"All clear!" came Yuni Verse's voice.

Taffyta sighed and climbed into her cart, then took off in search of the other racers to find out if they knew what caused the sound.

~Meanwhile in the candy cane tree forest~

Lemon Pop slowly sat up, rubbing her head and looking around. She looked slightly older then the other racers with green eyes and waist length hair tied into loose bunches, she wore a yellow hat with white cap, a yellow skirt with yellow braces that were pulled over her yellow top, Yellow and white striped leggings with yellow ankle high boots to match.

"Where in the world…" she muttered as she stood up and started to walk around "This is just-" she glitched suddenly, being sent forward to the edge of the forest. She looked down at her hands in wonder "Awesome!" she cheered. The sound of car engines reached her ears and she noticed, for the first time, the race track that was set out all around her "Even MORE awesome!" she yelled "Racing!" She slowly started to grin "Where there's racing there's racers! Racers who have no idea I'm here!" She pulled out of one of boots a lemon flavoured lollypop and undid the rapping before placing it into her mouth and swivelling it to the left side "This," she nodded "this will be fun!"

* * *

><p>OK! What do you think? I'm not sure about it myself but we'll see how it goes! I know it's short but I hope other chapters will be longer! <strong>I want to hear what you think so please leave reviews! <strong>Thanks for reading!

see you soon!


	2. AN! New Account! Please Read!

Hello! Sorry if you thought this was an update I just thought I'd tell you about my new joined account that my friend and I have created! We will be working together on stories and would love to have some people ready for us when we eventually post our new story! This changes nothing on my account and I will continue to work at my best on stories that I am currently working on or planning on writing, I just thought I would tell you about it and ask you to check it out! The account name is linked bellow if you would like to check it out! Please do! I continue to appreciate your support and promise to update asap!

Blaze 1227 140


End file.
